


Raywood

by romeonohomeo



Series: Five Senses (series of one shots) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeonohomeo/pseuds/romeonohomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew has a sniper, and an attack dog. They've taken a liking to each other, and here's exactly what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan sounds like black coffee, and has a voice like melted copper. He stumbles over words, but still has memorizing diction. He sounds like birds at sunrise and crickets at sunset but either way he’s as rich as the colors in the sky. 

Ryan tastes like cigarettes and grape candy. Nicotine stains his teeth and tastes sweet yet dirty mixing with the bags of jolly ranchers he keeps in the glove box of his car. Ray swears he’s second hand addicted to cigarettes now because they remind him of Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan is as soft as felt but still a double edged sword. His embrace is warm. His kisses are soft. However, some days he holds on to Ray like he’s a life jacket on a sinking ship and presses him against a wall so hard that he thinks he might bruise. Ryan’s jaw turns to sandpaper only hours after he shaves and Ray’s favorite feeling in the world is trailing his fingers along Ryan’s rough face. 

Ryan looks like an ex-marine but is really just a farmhand from Georgia. He’s never lost his farmers tan or sturdy limbs. His eyes are cold and calculating only when he’s working, because when he’s with Ray, they soften to a pale grey. 

Ryan comes home smelling like death, most of the time. This scent masks his natural cigarette-musk combination. When he needs to disappear for a little while, Ray brings one of Ryan’s shirts to sleep in because it almost feels like he’s there when he closes his eyes. Ray never thought dried blood and cigarettes would ever smell like home to him. 

Ray has a languid way of speaking, and sounds like crickets in the dead of night. This would normally be very attractive, but be counteracts this by being as sarcastic as humanly possible. His voice is low and scratchy when he first wakes up, and Ryan thinks it’s the most wonderful sound he’s ever heard. 

Ray tastes like cannabis, mint chap stick and red bull because he’s used to not sleeping anymore. Ryan doesn’t know how the other things he smokes stick to his clothes but never his teeth. Ryan only notices this when he finds a piece of gum in his mouth after his lips finally leave Ray’s. 

Ray is nothing but bony. His collarbones are sharp, his ribs are jagged against his skin when he stretches. Ryan can touch his thumb to his pinkie if he wraps his fingers around Ray’s wrist. This concerns Ryan like nothing else. He knows perfectly well that it’s due to his drug use, but he also knows there’s nothing he can do about it. 

Ray smells like gunpowder and fabric softener. He smells like a drug dealers basement after getting his fix because he’s a god damn stoner, but usually he smells like a fired gun. He doesn’t smell like death like Ryan does. Ryan never wants him to. 

Ray looks fragile, but hardened simultaneously. There’s still fire in his eyes, but no one knows how it became lit. Most people wouldn’t peg down a skinny Puerto Rican kid who’s blind without his glasses as one of the finest snipers in Los Santos, but Ray is made of extremes.


	2. A Good System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray have kind of a "friends with benefits" situation. Ray doesn't think much of it. Ryan seems to think a lot of it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a one shot based on one of the senses that I described (yes I've fallen off the grid I know I'm sorry). I wrote this a couple months ago actually and I'm not sure why I hadn't posted it yet. Enjoy!

_Ryan sounds like black coffee, and has a voice like melted copper. He stumbles over words, but still has memorizing diction. He sounds like birds at sunrise and crickets at sunset but either way he’s as rich as the colors in the sky._

“Morning.” Ray padded softly into Ryan’s kitchen, no shirt or pajama pants, just boxers and hickies.

“Morning, Rye.” He was in Ryan’s apartment again.

He'd been in Ryan’s apartment more often as of lately. He and Ryan weren't fuck buddies, no; he didn't like calling them that. They were each other's… stress relief.

If a heist went south or Ray just really needed to get laid, they’d disappear off to Ryan’s apartment. They’d belong to each other for the night, fucking senseless and rough and pretending nothing had happened when the crew asked questions the following morning.

It was a good system.

Ryan was a sweetheart once you got past the scary exterior and damn was he good in bed. Ray had an opportunity to see a different side of Ryan that none of the crew ever could. He knew exactly what Ryan looked like at 10am in his pajamas with his hair falling out his ponytail and hips visible beneath his hiked up tank top.

“I made you coffee.” Ryan said, his voice thick and gravely with fatigue; Ray liked it that way.

“You did. What do you want from me?” Ray teased, sitting on the breakfast school.

“A date.” Ryan looked at him, blue eyes meeting brown and he was completely serious.

_Oh._

Okay, Ryan wanted to date him.

Shit.

The crucial part about having a friend with benefits is the friend component. But, if Ryan was his boyfriend? Boyfriend. Maybe that wouldn't be too terrible. Maybe he'd get to kiss him more. Maybe Ray would get to lay on Ryan’s chest when they watched TV and regularly sleep with him at night. Maybe that would be okay. Well… Nothing was ever okay. Not with how their lives went.

Ray was reckless enough as it was. He didn't think too far ahead into the future. He never really imagined one for himself.

Maybe Ryan could fit in with that. With this limbo that they already survived in. Fuck it. He took a sip of coffee.

“A date?”

“Yes.”

“With you?”

“Yes.” Ryan seemed to be getting nervous. Ray smiled in return.

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm memejocksupreme from tumblr and I finally made an ao3.


End file.
